


Actions Speak Louder

by BarracudaHeart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Deaf Character, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarracudaHeart/pseuds/BarracudaHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Re-uploading from Fanfiction.Net, originally created in 2012)<br/>It was at times like this that he wished he could hear. At least he could see, read, and understand the meaning of 'I love you'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actions Speak Louder

**Author's Note:**

> (Summary repost from 2012) This was based on an RP with a friend on omegle (if it was you, please remind me of your name, because you were a fantastic Alfie). It is also my first serious attempt at a smut story. Enjoy.
> 
> Btw I am still in Cali, so this was all typed and edited on my iPod. Woohoo. As always, please R&R.

Living in silence was often a good thing. That's what Ivan would tell himself everyday. But there were just so many things that made him want to curse and scream, without hearing it himself. As he applied gentle kisses to his lover's neck, he felt a pain in his heart as he knew he'd never be able to hear the beautiful sounds either of them made or the sweet nothings either might whisper, or at least what Ivan wished to whisper.

Alfred shivered, letting out a soft noise. The way Ivan touched him made every inch of him burn.

"I-ivan..." He ran his fingers lightly through his hair. Oh...He couldn't hear him. That was unfortunate. In everyday life, Alfred could communicate with him. Ivan read lips well, and Alfred was learning Sign Language. But here...Like this. It was so hard! Alfred could tell when he was making Ivan happy, but Alfred could never find a way to tell Ivan just how freaking happy  _he_  was. Alfred tugged on his ear, trying to get his attention.

Ivan felt his face get turned in the direction of Alfred's face, ear pulled. At least they were good for something. They found that during such steamy moments, Ivan's ears were quite...sensitive. He turned to face Alfred, and seeing his flushed face, and lusty gleam, smirked, and crushed their lips together.

Alfred smashed their faces together, knotting his fingers in the Russian's hair. Moments like these were the only time Alfred was ever glad Ivan was deaf. He was free to grunt and moan any way he wanted while they kissed...Well, more than kiss. The way they did it...There were no words. It was so fierce, but so gentle. Love poured out in every touch, but if anyone were to see it, it would probably look like they were murdering each other.

Alfred pulled back, gasping for breath. He flicked on a light so Ivan could see his lips. He mouthed 'I love you', over and over again. He had to know...He just had to.

Ivan looked at Alfred, gasping for air, cheeks ripe red. His sunny blonde hair was ruffled, and his blue eyes sparkled so lovely, Ivan could barely restrain anything. It took him a moment to read Al's lips precisely at first, but he finally got it, and felt his heart swell. Tearing up, he signed in his language, middle and ring fingers on his palm and the others in the air. He spoke out loud, so Alfred could hear his own voice, "I 'ove 'ou 'oo."

Tears pricked at his eyes. Every time Ivan spoke, it both broke his heart and made it swell with joy. He mimicked the action, folding his fingers to match. Reaching up, he pressed the signing hands together.

The love he felt for him...It was unbelievable. They defied everything. They overcame everything. Though they still hadn't gotten it  _quite_  perfect yet, they would keep trying. One day...It would be perfect. Until that day came, they had to deal with little road blocks like this. Heart wrenching, beautiful road blocks.

Trembling, he stroked Ivan's face, pulling it back in to kiss him deeply, passion spilling out of him.

As their lips connected, for that beautiful moment, Ivan felt warmth seize himself everywhere. This meant so much to him, every time he and Al were together. He loved the American more than the gift of hearing he had lost as a very young child, and couldn't remember. There had been such a fragmented journey with the American, but every moment was worth it.

Alfred curled around him, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. Sometimes, Alfred felt like Ivan would never know just how much he loved him. But in moments like this, when they were laying together, their bodies melded in perfection, it occurred to him that actions spoke louder than words. He clutched at moments like these, using them as reminders that Ivan knew. But then again, there weren't any words to articulate just how much he loved him. His hands traced up and down his back, feeling every curve and bulge of muscle ripple under his fingertips.

Ivan noticed the tears, and signed hastily, "Don't cry."

He kissed Alfred's hair lovingly as the other touched him so gently. It felt so good, it was unreal. He groaned, rubbing his hips into the other's, the pants both were wearing cruelly teasing them.

Alfred smiled at him, mouthing that he was sorry. He would have signed it, but to be blunt, his hands were more concerned with other things. Such as the thick fabric separating their skin. He knew the moment they touched would be magical, just like it was every time. Each time their bare skin collided, the world around Alfred spun. He fumbled with their belts, gently nibbling on the other's ear, pressing soft kisses along his jawline.

Ivan gasped as he felt the beautiful touches on his face. It was just too good...too good. He wanted so badly to hear the reactions Alfred was having, in the perfect voice he could only imagine. He tried to help Alfred by moving his hands down to remove the clothes, but he was also trying to focus on applying sloppy kisses to Alfred's collarbone and shoulders.

Shivering, the American got his pants undone. He tugged them off and tossed them to the floor. Now, he went to work on Ivans'. Their hands brushed as they both worked to pull them off, making shocks pulse through his body. Alfred moaned, rubbing against him. Gently, he kissed the top of the Russian's soft, beautiful head. His hair never ceased to entrance Alfred, the way it sparkled with its silvery luster, even in the dimmest of lights.

As Ivan's pants slid away, he could feel the soft sweetness on his head. He smiled, and licked Alfred's smooth neck, feeling when the American swallowed. The dimness of the room seemed to make things hotter.

Alfred moaned loudly when their skin connected. He twisted his legs up and hooked them around Ivan's waist, pressing against them, trying desperately to create that beautiful friction they both loved so much. Squeaks and moans escaped him with each movement. Sometimes in moments like these, Alfred would purposely scream, believing maybe Ivan could feel the vibration the shout would cause. He kissed Ivan's head more, dipping down just a bit to run his tongue along the shell of his ear, lapping at the smooth cartridge.

Ivan gave a startled moan as he felt the ministrations from Alfred on his sensitive ears. He could see Alfred's peach lips opening in pleasure each time they ground together, but he felt his eyes grow wet as he knew he could never hear those lovely noises. Hearing one could drive him to the edge, no doubt. He reached one of his hands down, to Alfred's twitching manhood, and touched firmly, stroking it gently to illicit a reaction.

Alfred squeezed his eyes shut at the touch, his face contorting into a mix of pain and pleasure. The way Ivan touched just wasn't fair. But Alfred loved it all the same.

"Ivan.." He moaned his name, tossing his head. Pressing his pelvis up, he moved to his touch. Wordlessly, he begged for more. At first, Ivan took his time, making each movement and motion have the full effect before acting again. Tonight, Alfred wished he'd hurry up just a little. He needed his mind to be wiped clear, so the tears that kept building in his chest wouldn't break through.

Ivan pumped his hand a little faster, growing excited by how Alfred shot forward into his touch so freely. He then let go, decided it was enough teasing. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He signed to Alfred, "Top or bottom?"

Alfred trembled, moving with him and he pumped. He gasped and bit his lip when he stopped. Panting, he shakily signed 'bottom'. Tonight, he wanted to be dominated. He wanted Ivan to just attack him and wipe his mind.

Alfred nuzzled into his neck, biting into Ivan's shoulder for a moment, then let go. His hands traveled down to Ivan's engorged member. Slowly, he ran his fingers over it, little moans escaping him.

Ivan bit his lip and nodded. He was often hesitant to top, especially since he couldn't always tell as well if Alfred was enjoying it or not. He winced as he felt teeth sunk into his shoulder, leaving a red mark. He felt the gentleness touching his length, and he gave a husky breath, bucking his hips a little. He carefully positioned himself in front of Alfred, and put a bit of the lube on his fingers, signaling for the American to spread his legs.

Alfred obliged, spreading them as wide as he could. This was one of his favorite parts. The feeling of his gentle, warm fingers entering him. He prepared him so gently with such kindness. Personally, Alfred loved it when he topped. He flopped backwards, relaxing and letting the feelings overtake him. Even before Ivan touched him the moans started, soft and low at first. After he was inside, however, the moans turned to shouts and screams, mostly of profanities and Ivan's name.

Ivan inserted his fingers, gently scissoring the entrance to the right size. He could tell from Alfred's face that it was alright to continue. He positioned his aching member properly, and gave a look of assent to Alfred as he slowly moved forward, and in. So tight and warm.

Alfred shouted, putting a hand over his mouth to stifle them. He really needed to learn to be quiet, especially since his partner couldn't even hear him...But, maybe, if he  _did_  scream loud enough, maybe...Maybe he would. But no. Ivan was deaf. At times, Alfred refused to accept this.

Regardless, Alfred moaned and pressed against him, trying to get him to go forward. He gripped the bedsheets, his nails digging into the fabric.

Ivan pressed forward more as he saw the contorting face of Alfred, and his clenched hands. Seeing as they were a reaction of pleasure, he smiled, giving a small moan as he moved a little more. Sometimes he wondered what he sounded like, how his voice was to Alfred.

Ivan's moan caused Alfred to respond with one. The noises he made...In honesty, they were just amazing. They were free and without reserve. Since Ivan had never heard them, he never had the chance to feel self conscious about them and change them. They were wild and primal. Alfred panted, resisting the urge to buck forward and impale himself. He let Ivan do as he pleased. It always worked out better that way. Alfred tended to rush, making them both release pretty early on. Ivan, however, tended to take more time, stretch it out into twice as long. He worked Alfred until he screamed, making him feel so much more than satisfied when it was said and done. Sometimes, Alfred was scared he'd  _never_  do that for Ivan.

Ivan began to pick up the pace, grunting as he tried his best to find that sweet spot of Alfred, the one that made him positively  _writhe_  on the bed. He felt the heat building as he bucked his hips faster, and with an indistinguishable coo, he began to pump Alfred's neglected member. As he felt things get more exciting, he gave a soft moan, and with his distorted voice murmured his pet name for the American; Fredka. Hopefully he'd be able to understand.

Alfred listened to him murmur the word. Alfred honestly never knew just what it meant, but he knew it had something to do with him. He assumed it was some form of Russian, but he'd never had the chance to look it up. Not that it ever mattered, anything that came from his Russian's mouth brought him pleasure. His hand wrapped around his member, making him toss his head, But that was nothing compared to what happened next. After one thrust, Ivan hit him, slamming into his little bundle of nerves. He cried out, screaming Ivan's name at the top of his lungs. Panting, he thrust against him, making him slam into it more. Stars danced in front of him, wiping his mind clear. There wasn't any sadness left in him. Just love and a whole lot of lust. His eyes glazed over and he glanced down at Ivan, trying to gauge his reaction. Was he having just as much fun?

Ivan could feel the vibrations of Afred's voice through his hand. He didn't quite know what he said, but knowing he finally found that sweet spot, he smiled lustfully, as he thrust harder, so close to completion. He leaned down to Alfred's face, and mouth slick, he gave a sloppy kiss to connect their lips together, heat striking through.

Alfred was ready. He had to hold it in. He kissed him back, wrapping his arms around him and smashing their bodies together. Rapidly, he signed that he was ready in front of his face. He signed it so many times, waiting for him. There was no way he'd go before him. His pride wouldn't let him, and honestly, when they both released together, it was amazing. They clung to each other, each riding out the waves of pleasure as the same time.

Ivan nodded, and grunted as he pounded as fast as he could without harming Alfred. Finally, as if he touched hot fire, he felt a shock go through his body, making him arch his back as the heat rush washed over him, making him choke a garbled cry of Alfred's name as he climaxed, thrusting more times as he milked out his orgasm.

Alfred clung to him, feeling the knot of tension that had built inside of him release. He splattered all over their chests, smearing them with his sticky white essence. Ivan had called out his name...As messed up as it was...That was his name.

Tears sprang to Alfred's eyes, just as they did every time the deaf man spoke something so intimate. He shoved his head into Ivan's shoulder, kissing his neck gently.

Ivan breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath as he felt Alfred's heated face hide in the crook of his neck, leaving small, loving kisses. He smiled tiredly, as he folded two of his fingers down, saying silently, "I love you."

Alfred flipped the larger man over, then cuddled onto his chest. He folded his fingers, signing the same back. Gently taking one of the man's work hardened hands and pressing it to his own throat, he spoke the words over and over again, each time letting them increase in volume. "I love you, Ivan...I love you." He repeated, hoping he could feel the vibrations.

Ivan felt the vibration prickle his fingertips. He never quite knew what the certain words he Alfred was saying without seeing his lips, but the vibrations were so soft and soothing, they must have been wonderful. He smiled, kissing the other on the cheeks as he pulled a blanket from the edge of the bed over onto them. He delivered a kiss to Alfred's ear before he drifted off, blessing Alfred's gift to hear sweet nothings and soothing words of affection.

Alfred cuddled into him, his hand lightly stroking over his lover's chiseled stomach. Someday, Alfred hoped to be more than just 'lovers'. He wanted to be tethered to him in the eyes of the world...The only downside was Ivan would never hear the vows. He'd read them, but sometimes, the words lost their sincerity as Alfred stumbled through his words, his hands fumbling and shaking.

"I love you.", he muttered before drifting off, his head nestled just on Ivan's chest and his arm draped across his waist.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old story of mine that I'm posting here, because the story on Fanfiction.net is at risk of being taken down because of the content


End file.
